1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an etching system and a method of controlling etching process conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of a semiconductor device, an etching process is performed, on a wafer using a mask pattern to form trenches or recesses on a to-be-etched layer. During the etching process, a portion of the to-be-etched layer that is not covered by the mask pattern may be physically etched.